Biarkan Dia Menjadi Milikku
by Melvin Hann
Summary: Ketika Bokuto memilih untuk jajan di taman sebagai rangka penghematan uang, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda manis yang menjadi pujaan hatinya kelak? Bisakah Bokuto mendapatkan hati pemuda tersebut? RnR please?


**Biarkan Dia Menjadi Milikku**

 **Haikyuu! Original Charachter by Haruichi Furudate**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Shounnen-ai gagal, EYD is amberegul, bahasa nyampur**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Saya tidak memaksa ataupun mengharuskan anda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

.

.

 **Summary** : _Ketika Bokuto memilih untuk jajan di taman sebagai rangka penghematan uang, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda manis yang menjadi pujaan hatinya kelak? Bisakah Bokuto mendapatkan hati pemuda tersebut? RnR please?_

.

Bokuto Koutaro pemuda yang tahun ini menginjak usia awal kepala 2, mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan Desain Interior universitas Fukurodani nampak berjalan dengan langkah gontai melawati trotoar di pinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu besar selaku jalan alternatif menuju rumahnya.

 _Kruyuuk~_

Ah sial.

Perut Bokuto berbunyi untuk kelima kalinya dalam jangka waktu setengah jam terakhir. Tadi pagi ia tidak sempat sarapan apapun karena keburu menyelesaikan tugas gambar yang memakan hampir lima lembar kertas ukuran A3 dari dosennya. Tugas yang naujubilah banyaknya itu menyita waktu Bokuto selama hampir 12 jam. Jangankan untuk makan, bernafas dengan benar pun rasanya Bokuto lupa caranya bagaimana. Terkutuklah Ushijima Wakatoshi si dosen sialan yang memberikan tugas seenak jidat kepada para mahasiswanya.

"Perutku lapar banget, duh mana hari ini lagi bawa duit pas-pasan pula."

Bokuto terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Seakan diberi pencerahan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, tepat di taman yang dilewati oleh Bokuto siang ini, manik serupa milik burung haantu melihat sebuah food truck terparkir apik di pinggiran taman yang tidak terlalu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. ' _Alah sudah deh makan di sana aja, dari pada beli nasi bungkus di warung, mahal._ ' Batin Bokuto yakin.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Bokuto menghampiri food truck yang memiliki warna dominan kuning cerah di seluruh badan truck. Sesampai di depan tempat yang dituju, Bokuto dapat melihat plang nama tulisan kecil di samping jendela truck.

' _Kebab Queen Selera Kita._ '

Oh jualan kebab toh.

Bokuto berjalan mendekati lelaki yang berdiri dibalik jendela terbuka truck. Kebetulan saat itu si lelaki di balik jendela dalam posisi membelakangi Bokuto. Lelaki tersebut nampak asyik mencatat sesuatu di buku saku kecil yang terlihat seperti buku catatan hutang pemilik warung di dekat rumah Bokuto.

"Maaf mas?" Bokuto mencoba mengambil perhatian lelaki di hadapannya.

Merasa dipanggil, lelaki tersebut segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Surai hitam agak ikal yang dipotong pendek bergoyang pelan seiring berbaliknya tubuh lelaki tersebut.

"Ingin pesan ya mas? Maaf saya tidak lihat. Ini silahkan dilihat menunya." Pemuda tersebut tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan kertas menu berlaminating rapi kepada Bokuto yang masih mangap lebar di tempat berdirinya.

' _Ih kok yang jualan mukanya mirip sama malaikat dari kahyangan sih?_ ' Selesai mangap, Bokuto malah tersenyum bodoh saat melihat lelaki di hadapannya.

"Mas? Boleh saya minta pesanannya sekarang?" Lelaki berambut hitam di hadapan Bokuto bersuara lagi.

"Pesanan? Gak pengen minta nomer hape atau pin BBM aku aja?" Bokuto sadar dari masa transnya dan mencoba tersenyum dengan pesona sejuta watt burung hantu miliknya.

"Maaf, gak butuh mas."

Kokoro Bokuto rasanya retak-retak semua.

.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuan singkatnya dengan penjual kebab di taman siang itu, hampir tiap hari sebelum ataupun sesudah kuliah, Bokuto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir kesana. Makanan favorit Bokuto berupa yakiniku saja terasa tidak menggoda lagi dibandingkan dengan kebab paling murah yang sering ia beli di taman. Sebenarnya yang bikin enak itu karena Bokuto bisa bertemu dengan penjualnya, bukan karena kebabnya.

Sepertinya Bokuto merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apa itu bahasa gaulnya? Love at first sigh? Bahasa Inggris Bokuto memang parah. Disinyalir ia menyewa jasa joki saat UN Bahasa Inggris waktu zaman sekolah dulu.

Berbekal sering jajan kebab di sana, Bokuto berhasil mengantongi informasi berharga menyangkut lelaki berambut hitam yang menjadi separuh hati Bokuto akhir-akhir ini. Informasi apa?

Namanya.

Iya namanya. Nama pemuda manis dan ngangenin tersebut Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto mengetahui nama lelaki tersebut setelah sebelumnya rela membeli menu paling mahal yang dijual dalam menu yang disediakan Kebab Quenn itu.

" _Hey! Aku pengen pesan."_

" _Oh yang kayak biasanya kan mas? Yang paling murah kan ya?"_

" _Enggak dong. Aku, Bokuto Koutaro hari ini pesan menu yang paling mahal! Kebab jumbo full meat daging sapi! Sausnya pedes ya mas... eh maaf mas siapa?"_

" _Sebenarnya saya gak tanya nama mas siapa, tapi gak papa deh. Nama saya Akaashi Keiji. Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya."_

Mungkin itu sepenggal ingatan Bokuto tentang perkenalan singkatnya dengan Akaashi Keiji si manis penjual kebab di taman.

Ya itupun kalau bisa dihitung sesi perkenalan sih.

.

.

.

Seakan tidak kenal dengan kata bosan dan lelah, Bokuto terus datang ke taman untuk membeli kebab. Mungkin hanya dengan melihat sang pujaan hati membuatkan seporsi kebab untuknya sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Bokuto.

Bahkan Bokuto bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika di masa depan nanti ia dan Akaashi akan menikah. Bokuto akan melihat Akaashi yang memasakkan kebab tiap hari untuk Bokuto. ' _Ahh~ co cwiit_ ' batin Bokuto nista.

"Oh Bokuto-san datang lagi ya? Hari ini ingin pesan apa? Kami menyediakan menu baru. Ingin coba?"

"Menu apa Akaashi? Harganya mahal tidak?"

"Sebagai menu baru, kami menyediakan roti Maryam juga. Tenang harganya lebih murah tiga ribu daripada kebab mini full meat daging sapi yang biasanya Bokuto-san pesan."

"LEBIH MURAH TIGA RIBU? SERIUS? AKU PESAN YANG ITU AKAASEEH!"

Akaashi tertawa pelan "Baiklah tunggu sebentar kalau begitu Bokuto-san."

Bokuto mengangguk semangat. Ia beranjak menuju tempat duduk yang telah disediakan dan juga terletak tidak jauh dari food truck. Mata Bokuto lekat memperhatikan Akaashi yang dengan telaten meracik serta menata berbagai komponen utama dari makanan yang menjadi menu pesanannya.

"Bokuto-san, makanannya ingin dibungkus atau makan disini saja?" Akaashi sedikit berteriak dari balik jendela food truck.

"Boleh tidak kalau kau saja yang dibungkus untuk jadi menu makananku di rumah?"

"Bokuto-san, aku bukan makanan."

"Tidak apa, aku tetap mau memakanmu kok Akaashi."

"Bokuto-san jangan mulai."

"Mulai apanya Akaashi? Jika ini masalah mencintaimu, aku memang sudah memulinya sejak awal pertemuan kita."

"Ini aku kasih potongan harga dua ribu, asal Bokuto-san berhenti menggodaku."

"Bonus nomer hape sama pin BBM kamu aku baru mau berhenti."

"Baiklah."

Bermodalkan sedikit paksaan, Bokuto berhasil mendapatkan nomer hape, serta pin BBM Akaashi Keiji.

.

.

.

Bokuto meringkuk di atas kasur bermotif burung hantu miliknya. Saat ini ia menunggu sms balasan dari pujaan hatinya. Tapi selang satu jam berlalu, masih belum muncul tanda-tanda bahwa smsnya akan dinotis oleh Akaashi.

Awalnya dia ingin menelpon saja, tetapi mengingat Bokuto itu miskin pulsa (bahkan sering collect jika dia ingin meng-sms teman-teman sekampusnya) akhirnya Bokuto lebih memilih untuk meng-sms saja. Bokuto juga sudah meng-invite pin BBM Akaashi, tapi sama sekali belum dikonfirmasi dari sang pujaan hati.

 _DRRT...DRRT...DRRT_

Ponsel Bokuto bergetar. Segera ia mengambil benda tersebut. Ketika dilihat ternyata-

TELPON MASUK DARI AKAASHI?!

Ini mimpi? Atau ini khayalan? Bokuto sudah tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar. Tidak ingin menunggu sang pujaan hati menunggu lama, Bokuto menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Halo Akaashi, oya oya aku tidak menduga kalau kau akan menelponku malam ini juga hihihi segitu kangennya kah kau denganku?"

" _Siapa yang kangen denganmu?_ "

Loh kok Bokuto kaya kenal sih sama suara di seberang sana?

"Hah? Ini siapa? Ini bukan Akaashi kan? APA KAU PENCURI PONSEL AKAASHI HAH? AYO NGAKU!" Bokuto berteriak nyaring.

Hening sejenak.

" _Apakah kamu Bokuto? Bokuto Koutaro kan?_ "

"Loh kok kau bisa tahu sih pak pencuri?"

" _Saya bukan pencuri. Dan perlu kamu ketahui, saya ayah dari Akaashi, ponselnya tertinggal di ruang tengah dan saya sudah melihat sms darimu._ "

"OH CALON MERTUA? MAAF PAH AKU GAK TAU!" Bokuto berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" _Berhenti teriak-teriak gitu! Kuping saya sakit._ "

"Maaf pah."

" _Pah peh pah peh. Saya bukan papahmu! Kamu tau gak saya siapa?_ "

"Oke, saya panggil bapak aja ya? Ini Ayahnya Akaashi kan? Bukannya tadi bapak udah bilang? Bapak kena alzheimer ya jadi lupa gitu?"

" _Bukan, kalau masalah yang ayahnya Akaashi itu saya juga ingat. Yang saya maksud itu nama saya. Kamu tahu nama saya siapa?_ "

"Gak tau, kan bapak gak ada ngasih tau saya."

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu saya kasih tahu sama kamu. Nama saya Ushijima Wakatoshi._ "

"Hah? Ah bapak becanda aja ah, itu kan nama dosen saya di kampus."

" _Saya gak bohong. Selain ayahnya Akaashi, saya juga dosen kamu, mata kuliah Merencana Interior._ "

"Tapi nama bapak kok beda sama Akaashi? Terus kok bisa Akaashi jualan kebab? Padahal kan bapak kerja jadi dosen, duitnya pasti banyak! Gak mungkin ah bapak jadi ayahnya Akaashi." Bokuto mulai panik. Masa iya itu dosen setan bapaknya Akaashi?

" _Saya cerai sama istri saya tahun lalu, anak saya ngikutin nama keluarga istri. Dan anak saya itu kuliah tahu, dia jualan kebab cuma buat sampingan ngisi waktu luang._ "

"HAH? GAK MUNGKIN!"

" _Gak percaya sih gak papa, saya cuma ingin ngasih tahu sama kamu Bokuto, kalau jadwal konsultasi kamu diundur jadi 2 minggu. Anggap aja ini balasan karena sudah ganggu anak saya malam-malam._ "

"PAK JANGAN PAK!"

 _Tuut... tuut..._

Sambungan terputus.

Kampret emang itu siluman elang.

Bagus sekali, Bokuto rasanya ingin mati saja saat ini. Bukannya mendapat hati dari si penjual kebab, malah dapat berita buruk terlebih lagi dari dosennya sendiri pula.

Mungkin mulai dari sekarang Bokuto harus lebih banyak berjuang serta berusaha selain untuk merebut hati Akaashi Keiji, tetapi juga ayahnya Akaashi, merangkap dosennya sendiri yaitu baginda raja siluman Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 **END**


End file.
